


Wayward Sons of the Bat

by RomaInvictus



Series: Young Justice Short Stories [4]
Category: DC Universe Online, DCU (Comics), Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice (Comics), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Batbrothers, Batfamily, I just love these dumb magical headcannons, I just use Klarion like Q from Star Trek to mess with everyone, Time Travel, sparkle sparkle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 09:53:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20619077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RomaInvictus/pseuds/RomaInvictus
Summary: A strange light finds the Young Justice team face-to-face with heroes from the future!  Jason Todd (the Red Hood), Tim Drake (Red Robin), and Damian Wayne (the new Robin) are in for a whole new adventure when they meet their older brother (Dick Grayson aka 14 year-old Robin) in his younger days.





	Wayward Sons of the Bat

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I will post more later, just wanted to get this headcannon on paper. Please let me know what you think, and thank you so much for checking it out! :D

Aqualad was flung into a metal wall with a loud crunch of the machines underneath. He struggled to stand again, and he noticed that his teammates did not fare much better than him. 

Superboy was embedded in the ceiling, Red Arrow was out of... arrows (oof), and minutes earlier Kid Flash ran headfirst into a magical barrier. Rocket, Miss Martian, Artemis, and Zatanna were all off-duty, leaving the boys to pick up the slack. Finally able to focus his vision, Aqualad scanned the metallic room the team found themselves in. Gears turned, lights blinked, and a sorcerer stood in the middle of the clearing, holding Robin by the neck and lifting him off the ground.

_ I must do something, _ Aqualad thought as he shook his head to clear it.

“Waittt a minute! I thought I already took care of this one!?” the bratty Witchboy complained. Klarion was an immortal agent of chaos, meaning he would never grow out of the “squeaky voice” phase. 

“TEEKL,” he barked again, “didn’t this one get turned into a little kid?”*

“Release my comrade, NOW” Aqualad ordered. The sorcerer didn’t seem to notice the interruption.

“MROWW”

“Well… Little-er… Still, does that mean that the hex wore off?” Klarion asked no one in particular, crushing tighter on the Boy Wonder’s windpipe. Robin flexed, obviously in pain.

“Oh well,” he said, shrugging and gesturing even while his hand continued to swing Robin’s limp form above him. Small choking noises escaped from Robin, meaning he was still alive to Aqualad’s relief. 

With a shit-eating grin, Klarion continued, “I am getting kind of bored, so try this one on for size, you pint-sized pain in the patoot!”

“NOOOO!” Aqualad shouted, a golden light filling the air around them all.

“RISE MY TIME MINIONS AND FIGHT THE SNOTTY CHILDREN!” Klarion shouted with a maniacal cackle.

Three forms rose from a smoke cloud, taking shape. Aqualad prepared his Atlantean spells, ready to face this new foe. Wally had just come to, and Klarion didn’t seem to be holding anyone. Suddenly, Aqualad felt a presence next to him, and looked to see a bruised but otherwise functioning Robin at his shoulder.

“Using Wonder-Brat’s Temporal signature, I found the perfect opponents to face him! Same training and everything. OBEY ME, NOW!”

The forms begin to move towards the scattered team. Wally runs next to Aqualad and Robin, while Superboy wrenched himself out of the ceiling. He dropped down next to an undefended Red Arrow.

“We are gonna kick you back to whatever stupid realm you came from!” Kid Flash shouted.

“YOU SHITHEADS ARE ABOUT TO BE REALLY SORRY FOR MESSING WITH ME” Klarion gloated, demon face finally showing. Teekl meowed, although it was hard to say whether it was in annoyance or agreement.

"And I thought I had temper problems," quipped Superboy.

Right as the smoke began to clear, the deep voice of a young man cut through the tense silence.

“Can we STOP SCREAMING it is not helping this goddamn hangover.”

There was a pause, while the team processed the request from their deadly new attacker. Robin vanished, as Wally tensed up ready to sprint wherever needed.

“WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?!” Klarion barked.

Another voice coming from the smallest figure piped up in a snarky tone,

“Is this some sort of ruse of yours, Jason?”

“How the fuck would I know, kid? I haven’t been sober in like ten hours.” The first voice answered.

The middle figure finally turned and noted,

“Guys, I think Klarion is messing with time again. It's too pleasant to be a Scarecrow pipe dream.”

At this point the residual smoke dissipated, revealing the forms of three costumed guys with black hair. The tallest, who was referred to moments earlier as Jason, had a white streak in his hair, a mask, and a biker jacket over his black crime-fighting suit. He had guns strapped to his utility belt, and he was currently pinching the bridge of his nose in aggravation.

The middle guy looked like a young man about 20, wearing a red suit, black mask, and yellow belts that created an X across his chest. He held a bowstaff, and had sharp features. He was looking around quickly and it seemed that he was taking inventory on his present situation.

The shortest guy was really more of a child who looked to be about 12 or 13, and was wearing a Robin costume. He had a black hood, and was gripping a giant sword. Scowling, he glared at the witch boy behind him. 

“EXCUUUUUUSSEEEE ME?! WHY AREN’T MY MINIONS LISTENING? I DID THE CORRECT SPELL, RIGHT TEEKL?” Klarion shouted.

“MROOOWWWW”

“Oh goddammit, is this some stupid Dr. Fate bullshit?” Jason groaned.

The small Robin raised his sword to the Witch Boy and said,

“Leave now. Your magic doesn’t work because we all have a protection charm cast by a child of Azarath. You have accomplished nothing, and will return to our proper times unscathed in 24 hours.”

Klarion stared at the new heroes in front of him, looked at his cat, shrugged and sighed.

“Whatever, losers. It’s not fair of you to get those stinky Aza-shit charms! I could kill you all…”

“MROOOW”

“--but I would rather not waste my time. Smell you later, brats. And I promise I’ll kill you then!” At this, Klarion waved his arm and a magical portal swept him and his cat away, leaving the Team to deal with these new people.

“I thank you for the assistance,” Kaldur said, approaching the three. “This is Superboy, Red Arrow, and Kid Flash.” As he introduced them, the boys nodded their heads in greeting.

“You may call me Aqualad. Robin has disappeared, but I am sure he will be back soon. He does that.”

The three exchanged glances and turned back to the assembled Team. The oldest, Jason, glanced around slightly smirking. Turning to the others, he said,

“I dunno, let’s just roll with it.”

Superboy studied the boy standing in front of him, wearing the same grumpy expression that was usually plastered on his own face. 

“Uhhh, is there a reason you stole Rob’s wardrobe?” Roy asked the kid.

“Hmmph. I would argue that I perfected the suit, and I make a far superior Robin,” the boy answered. 

“What is that supposed to mean?” Superboy asked, voice sharp with aggression. For some reason, he could tell this kid might be a pain in the ass.

“Ok then. Moving on, I’m Red Robin, grumpy pants over there is Red Hood, and this little ball of sunshine is our new Robin. Our real names are Tim, Jason, and Damian. We were teleported here by Klarion’s stupid magic, but should be back in our own times soon, so let’s try to get on.” Red Robin said this last part while looking at the two heroes at his side. 

“Wow, lots of reds and robins in this room, kinda makes ya hungry, eh Red Arrow?” Wally noted, elbowing an annoyed Will. As he did so, he froze, continuing,

“HOLD UP! A different time?! So like the future! How is that possible?” Wally practically shouted at them.

“For a speedster, you are pretty slow on the uptake, aren’t you?” said this strange new Robin.

“At least I can reach the top shelves at CVS!” Wally countered.

“As if I would ever frequent a plebeian locale like that.”

“Who the heck ARE you?”

Standing slightly taller, Damian began,

“I am the grandson of the Demo--”

Cutting off the exchange, Jason hit Damian’s arm and interrupted, 

“You gotta shut up. We can’t be leaking information to these people. Could fuck up our own times. Anyway, magic is always a pain in my ass and this is no different.”

Aqualad added, 

“Agreed. Who is your mentor?”

All three at once grumbled,

“Batman.”

“So these are the next models? After Robin starts doing his own thing?” Red Arrow asked.

“Robin 2.0s. Weird…” Kid Flash added.

“If that is true, you are welcome to return to our base. I believe you said you had 24 hours before the spell wore off?”

“That’s about the state of things,” Tim affirmed.

“Very well. Follow us.”

“Wait, is this a good plan? Just inviting a bunch of random people we have never met before to the base?” Will asked.

“Better than leaving them here where we can’t keep an eye on them,” Superboy explained.

As the group walked along, a shadow moved out of the darkness, reappearing as Robin.

“Hey Kaldur, I diffused the warhead. You were right, Klarion was just a distraction… Hey, who are these people? Why is one wearing my uniform?” Robin was moving his gaze between the three of these strangers.

This is when the quiet stoic act wore off, and the Bat-boys broke out into fits of laughter. Jason grabbed onto Tim for support, and Damian fell on his knees, all of them pointing at the Robin in front of them. The Team just stood there lost in confusion.

“OH. MY. GOD.”

“Is that really you, Grayson?!”

“Did your balls even drop yet!?”

“Oh man I gotta take a photo! Dick is gonna be so pissed off when I show him how short he was!”

“He is kind of adorable… in a goofy way.”

Snapping out of his bewilderment, Robin asked,

“What is going on? Do I know you?”

“Hey, stupid. Way to interrupt our conversation.”

“Way to interrupt our mission! Who are you?”

“We are your brothers, and judging by the octave of your voice, it appears that we are trapped 20 years or so in the past.”

* as seen in my fic "Child's Play"


End file.
